clonetrooperfandomcom-20200214-history
Clone Wiki:Friends Request
Clonefanatic proposes that Clone Wars Fannon Wiki be a friend of Clone Trooper Wiki. This is a vote, and all votes would be appreciated if put in as soon as possible. If you agree, disagree, and are neutral, please say so, and state your reasons for so. Remember to leave your signature at the end of you message. This vote will end in one week: 19:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Agree #I agree. We should try and get out into the wikia community so this wiki can continue to grow. Though Clone Wars Fannon Wiki is relatively small, it does have a number of users that work on it, so it would help to get this wiki's name out there. ObiKenobiUPC 19:36, July 5, 2012 (UTC) #I agree. It could help get more users to help our wiki grow. Anaken21sec1 19:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) #It is a small wiki, so I agree that we should get more users to join. If you want to have a wiki friend, you're in luck! My wiki is welcome to join you guys. But, I need more users to help me upgrade my wiki. Clonetrooper3434 14:44, July 6, 2012 (UTC) #I agree. Both wikis are basically about the same subject. Macewindudoggy 23:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) #I definetly agree. They're both about Clone Wars/Clone Trooper. DeeMoShow (talk) 15:37, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Disagree #I'm sorry to say that this wiki is a Clone Wars Fanon Wiki, not a Clone Trooper Fanon Wiki. If the wiki was a friend of Clone Wars Wiki, I would understand, but this is a clone trooper wiki. Legoclones (Comlink) 19:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Neutral #Unless if the majority votes, I will accept it becoming an alliance for our wiki, but I disagree because this is a clone trooper wiki and the wiki is clone wars fanon, not clone trooper fanon, but if you want to connect with TCW wiki, go right ahead. Claws Bane 19:33, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Comments *Well I tried getting a partnership with TCW Wiki but TVLwriter hasn't replied for like months. So yes, im trying to get official partnerships. SW Fanon turned me down because I need stronger standards and more policies, CW Wiki hasn't responded yet so I don't have an official partner as of yet. Clonefanatic 20:34, July 5, 2012 (UTC) *I think it would be good to get a partnership with Wookieepedia, but I proposed Clone Wars Wiki once, which has over 1000 pages, and the response was extremely negative. **Since I'm an administrator on that wiki, do you want me to talk about it with them? Claws Bane 01:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **What would you talk about? Upgrading the quality of the articles? They complained about that a lot, but that's all that some of the editors are trying to do. They just think it needs to be cleaned up. Better quality, organization, I think we need to be more strict. Especially the categories. We'll need to do a through search and clean-up. Then they might consider it. Legoclones (Comlink) 02:16, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **Oh, I thought the Fanon wiki was trying to make amends with the Clone Wars Wiki. Claws Bane 13:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **I don't know. Clone Wars Wiki doesn't have a friends list, so there is no point in trying to get on the list if it doesn't exist. I already tried. I thought you were talking about User:ObiKenobiUPC's comment. Oh well, I'm so confused. Legoclones (Comlink) 15:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) **Clone Wars Wiki wasn't the problem, it was Wookieepedia. Here is the response to my proposal about CW wiki on Wookieepedia. **So I guess we have a friendship then? Clonefanatic 00:56, July 11, 2012 (UTC) **Not yet. The vote hasn't ended yet. In two days, it will. Legoclones (Comlink) 01:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) **Well now it's over... Yay! Clonefanatic 15:29, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Category:Friend Requests